1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art flexible display device may be manufactured using a flexible plastic substrate, such as a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS), polyimide, and the like. A pixel array is formed on the flexible substrate, and the pixel array includes data lines and gate lines formed to cross each other, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode.
As shown in FIG. 5, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 70, including a driver integrated circuit (IC) 90 that supplies a driving signal and a voltage to a pixel array, is connected to an outer edge of the flexible substrate 1. In this case, the driver IC 90 is formed of a gate driver IC and a data driver IC, and is formed using a chip on glass (COG) method, a chip on plastic (COP) method, or a chip on film (COF) method.
In addition, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 60 including a driver circuit other than the driver IC 90 is connected to the flexible substrate 1 using the FPC 70. The driver IC 90 is connected to a pad formed in the flexible substrate 1 through a plurality of bumps, and supplies a driving voltage, a ground voltage, a data output signal, and an enable signal to a pixel array of the flexible substrate 1.
When the flexible display device is provided with a touch panel 6 as a functional layer, a touch panel FPC (TFPC) 80 in a pad portion at an end portion of a touch sensor of the touch panel 6 may be additionally connected to an FPC 70 through a connector 85.
In such a structure, a space for a pad portion for installation of the touch panel FPC 80 and a space for a non-display area in the window layer 8 for fixing of the touch panel FPC 80 may be present. In this case, the number of parts may increase and a high hardened part may be used, which may reduce flexibility of the flexible display device and increases the total thickness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.